


Aquired Taste

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar has never been with a man with a beard and has been putting off oral sex for specifically that reason. However, she finds the experience is more than pleasant. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquired Taste

She had to admit, she had had doubts when she first kissed him. But the beard was oddly soft, brushing lightly against her face as his lips touched hers. She couldn't help but run her hand through it, enjoying the smile that crossed his face.

It embarrassed her how quickly she imagined what that beard would feel like between her legs. All of her lovers beforehand had been clean-shaven, or at the very worst, had a few days of scruff. The latter was not something she had particularly enjoyed. She had put off letting Blackwall go down on her for this particular reason. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she also didn't want a chafed vulva. 

Blackwall undressed in front of her, her hands running down his chest, feeling him grow harder underneath her touch. He still held himself as if he were clothed, confident as his eyes met hers. He kissed her and she inhaled his scent. The smoke from the fire lingered in his hair, mixing with his own musk. 

He was a grown man, Adaar assured herself. He could handle a little rejection if she didn't like it. Besides, she had never met a man who truly enjoyed giving oral sex, but simply used it as a warm up. There were other ways to get things going, if need be. 

He gave her a gentle push onto the bed and she giggled, catching herself. He knelt down between her knees, pulling her legs onto his shoulders. He kissed up her thighs, looking up at her in adoration. She took a deep breath and nodded before laying her head back. The moment of truth. 

His beard brushed against her skin and she tensed, but it was not unpleasant. It was softer than she thought it might be and she almost enjoyed feeling it against her skin. One hand gently pushed her hip higher, her legs slipping further up his shoulder. The other gently massaged her folds, his thick fingers lightly entering her, just barely. The hand moved, holding her other hip closer to his mouth.

When his lips touched her skin, she nearly gasped out. He kissed up her sex slowly, tenderly, her fingers softly kneading her ass. He kissed her hardening clit before running his tongue across it. She reached down, gripping his hair. She heard him groan before taking her into his mouth, sucking lightly on her folds, his nose brushing against her clit. The beard scratched her, but it was still oddly pleasant. He delved his tongue into her slowly, almost lazily, licking her slowly. She felt his breath against her skin, his body hot against hers. 

"Stop teasing me," she pleaded.

She could feel him smirk against her skin before he thrust harder into her, her fingers gripping into her skin. One hand dropped down, rubbing her clit as his tongue flicked against her swollen, throbbing core. Her thighs wrapped around his head as she ground back against him. She cried out as she came, shaking. He withdrew slightly, kissing her thighs.

"I'd like to keep going," he apologized, "but my knees are not what they once were. If you would let me lie down, I would love to continue...if you're enjoying yourself, that is."

She swung her legs onto the bed, letting him climb beside her. He lay on his back and she put a pillow between him and the headboard. He kissed her legs and led her on top of him. She hesitated before lowering herself, groaning as his lips met her sex again. She rode against his mouth unabashedly, the beard rubbing against her thighs, his tongue thrusting inside of her. She held onto the headboard, moaning. She shuddered and he continued, his hand now slipped between his own legs, taking himself hard. 

He groaned into her skin, his breath harder against her thighs. He arched his back, his other hand gripping hard into her skin. He sighed as he finished, his actions growing controlled against as he led her into her own peak. She screamed out for him, shaking, riding him as hard as she could. She grew too sensitive and she flopped down beside him. Tiredly, she glanced over, seeing the mess of him. His spend covered his chest and his beard...dripping with her own nectar, pieces of her own red pubic hair practically braided into his black. He was a mess...a glorious, glorious mess.

She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. He rolled on top of her, cradling her head.

"I could use a bath," he commented with a nervous smile.

She sighed happily, "If only I get to make you dirty again."


End file.
